COPS
by JoJo2604
Summary: Stevie has the chance to make her dreams come true with her latest task but can she really pull it off?
1. Chapter 1

**A new story. I wasnt planning on putting this up yet but I have had it written ages I thought as I have just finished making a couple of changes that I would put it up. Its not going to be a very long story and I will be completing a couple of my old ones before I continue this but I hope you enjoy it. Please review. Thanks Jodie. xx**

* * *

Chapter One

"DS Moss..." She glanced up and accross at the Superintendent stood in the door way. The crisp white shirt and tie of his uniform instantly caught her eye. She rose to her feet and crossed CID, passing Mickey in the door way she smiled "Im in for it now" although he responded with a slight chuckle, her smile faded as she approached the office and stepped inside after the older man. "Sir?" she pushed the door closed and smiled softly. He glanced up from his papers on his desk "No need to look so worried Stevie... take a seat". She sunk down oppisite him and he smiled as he handed her a leaflet "You know this?" he asked and she took a quick scan of the information and nodded "Of corse Sir... COPS... its a charity to help the familys of injured or officers killed whislt on duty" he nodded slightly "Care Of Police Survivors Stevie.." he paused as he pulled out another leaflet and passed it too her "All the London stations have been asked to create a fundraising idea... a walk or a funday... something to raise money for the charity" he smiled "I want you to do it". She glanced up "Surley this is more a PR thing... Im a police officer...". He nodded "Normally yes... but I want it to be personal... and we have all lost friends in the force". She nodded sadly, "Unfortunatly you become used to it" she replied. He sighed "You have complete free reign Stevie... Im happy for you to make it as original as you like... to take as much time to organise it as you like... and if you need assistance.. which ever officers you like... Im sure any of them would be happy to help this cause". She nodded "Of corse... and Im more than happy to help... so long as you are sure Im the right person". He nodded "Im positive... let me know what ideas you come up with... why dont you go down to the canteen and brainstorm and come back to me at the end of the day". She nodded as she rose to her feet and gripped the leaflets "Great... thank you Sir".

Smithy made his way into the canteen and glanced round, it was fairly empty and he smiled to a few uniformed officers as he passed them on his way to the counter, he rose his hand briefly to the small blonde in the far corner before realising she was wrapped up in whatever it was she was doing. He smiled to the older blonde woman behind the counter "Erm a coffee please and whatever she was drinking" he gestured to the small blonde and watched as the woman began making the drinks, he couldnt help but eye her intently, she still hadnt noticed him and he couldnt help but grin at her. He paid for the drinks before making his way over to the table with the large mugs. He placed them down and she glanced up before grinning "Hey...". He nodded down to the spider graph she was designing and smiled "You know I hear the best cases are solved that way". She faked a sarcastic laugh and held the leaflet put to him "Im fundraising". He nodded slightly "Yeah... I heard about this... its a good cause... so whats the idea then?". She shook her head as she pulled the paper from her pad and screwed it up "Theres not one... if I wanted to organise events Id of become an events co-ordinator". Smithy smiled "Cant you do a sponsered walk" he asked as he unscrewed the paper and glanced over her ideas "Barton street are doing it". He nodded slightly, his eyebrows knitting together accross his forehead "And that matters because?". She sighed "I want it to be original". He smiled "What about this?" he pointed to the next idea to catch his eye "A calender... I mean.. its a bit earlier in the year but.. its for a good cause... get some shots of us all in our uniform". She sighed "But who really wants a load of pictures of us lot staning around looking offical". He shrugged his shoulders "I guess not.. you could always do one in your underwear... thats the sort of calender I buy". She stared at him, and he smiled at the unamused look on her face "Ha bloody ha Smithy... Im not getting my kit off.." she paused a smile covering her lips "But you could". He shook his head "No". She cut in "Not naked Smithy just..." he shook his head as he cut her off "No Stevie". She smiled "Just hear me out". He sighed "What?". She lent forward "I can make it tastefull.. you and some of uniform... maybe a few of CID... just with your tops off... I will get a few shots of you and make a calender... sell it.. think how much it will make for the charity". He sighed "I dont want to get my kit off Stevie...". She nodded "Yeah but you do though... cause I can hold a fundraising event to help sell them.. you can come and sign them and I bet you will get loads of phone numbers... this could be the boost your sex life needs..". He smiled "My sex life is perfectly fine". She sighed "I just wanted to raise money and it be a sucess... I erm.. when I was a PC.. I had this friend Martin.. and we were both new to the job and then.." he noticed the sadness in her eyes and reached accross the table and took her hand "We went out on patrol and... this bloke.. he pulled a gun on us.. something to do with a murder CID were looking into but Martin.. he took the bullet for me... and.." she sighed "I know we come on patrol everyday knowing that anything could happen but he had a wife and baby... I never really forgot it..". He sighed "Im sorry Stevie". She smiled as she wiped her eyes "I have seen other colleagues... but its never affected me as much". He nodded "Its always hard... I mean I have lost colleagues that ment a lot.. Kerry... I have told you about but there was a fire here... a PCSO.. he drove a van into the station years ago and... three people died but.. I dunno that had an affect.." she smiled "Were you close to the officers?" she asked and he shrugged his shoulders "Andrea I used to be.. her and Neil were.." he rose his eyebrows and she smiled "Really?" he nodded "And then it came out she was an undercover reporter but.. I was ment to be escorting her out of the station and I got called away.. but if I hadnt.. I dunno.. maybe she wouldnt of died.. I was in the front office when Fairfax did it... and was trying to sort the van out and there was a DC in the back... I was the last person to see him... I knew I couldnt get him out.. and so did he and all I could do.. was say goodbye.. he was frightened.. I could see it". She glanced round the canteen "I guess you never know eh... when its the last time you are going to see someone... when its all over?". He shook his head "No.. I guess not.." he smiled at her "Count me in.. for the calender... and anyone else you want in uniform.. there'll be in... otherwise they can spend weeks doing paperwork". She smiled as he kissed her hand "Thank you Smithy". He nodded "Let me know when we are needed" she watched him walk towards the door and sighed, he really had had it hard.

She had been to the Superintendent and he had loved her ideas so here she was three days later pinning a form to the notice board asking for volunteers, she jumped as the two men lent over her shoulder "Personal add is it serge?" Nate grinned and she turned back to him and smiled "No" she glanced between him and Ben and smiled "Put your names down then". Ben shook his head "Nope... Im not having my photo plasted up in loads of peoples kitchens". Nate took the pen from her hand and grinned "Im in... lets be honest the birds need a proper bit of eye candy.." Stevie nodded "Good man... come on Ben.. its important.. how many officers have you known that..." she sighed "Please..". He sighed "Ok.. but Im only getting my top off and I want it dignified..". She nodded "Of corse". She returned upstairs and moved over to where Banksy, Mickey and Terry sat, and rested down on the desk in the middle of them. "Right.. Im after a favour.." Mickey cut in "We know what you are after... and the anser is no" he rose to his feet and she sighed "I know this isnt something any of you will be comfatable with but.." she sighed "Im sure you have all lost people... Mickey you have told me about a girl.. you were close too". He nodded slightly "I know Stevie.. its a good cause but..." she smiled "Listen.. Im not going to force anyone into it.. but if you change your mind.. the form is up on the uniform notice board". She jumped at the voice behind her "Well Im in". She turned to face her fellow DS and smiled "Really?" she asked and Max nodded "I lost a lot of friends in CO19... anything I can do to help". She nodded as he walked away "Thanks Max" she turned back to face the three men and smiled "Well thats a turn up for the books". Banksy nodded "Who'd of thought it... DS Max Carter has a heart". She sighed "It would seem so". He smiled "I suppose I can have a photo taken... its something I believe in". Stevie grinned "Thanks Banksy". Terry rose to his feet "Im sorry Stevie.. I cant do it.." she sighed "Ok.. dont worry.." she glanced back to Mickey sat at his desk and walked over and perched onto the edge "Please just think about it.. Im going to check my list... just consider it". He sighed as she walked away "Serge"  
she turned back and he chucked a pen to her "Put my name up" he smiled.

Stevie stood staring up at the board with the short list on it, starting with Nate, Ben, Max, Banksy and now Mickey she let out a slight sigh and jumped as the hand rested onto her back. "Many voulenteers?" he asked and she turned to face him "Not really... I dont see your name up there either". He pulled his pen out and moved towards the board and scribled his name "I told you I'd do it Moss" he smiled "And I will get Callum and Leons name up there for you by the end of the day.. anyone else you want?". She shook her head "That will give me eight... Im gunna try and get the DI on board... then it will be perfect.. I can double up.. I could do with you on my wall more than one month a year". He grinned "I bet... you got any ideas for the shots.. how you are gunna have us stood and things?". She nodded "I have a few ideas... " she paused as the man walked down the stairs. "We were just talking about you Gov..." he shook his head "No". She glanced at Smithy and he smirked before she turned back to Neil "You dont know what I was going to ask yet". He nodded "The same as you have asked every other man in this station and the answer is no... Im not being in some sleazy calender" she glared at him "Its going to be very tastefull" he shook his head "It will undermine me as an Inspector..." Smithy interupted "Im doing it". He glared at Neil as he nodded "That doesnt surprise me... Im sorry Stevie the answer is still no... Im happy to make a donation but Im not doing the calender" he walked off and she sighed turning back to Smithy "Great". Smithy smiled "Do you really wanna see Neil Manson with no clothes on anyway?" he grinned as she giggled before he headed back into his office leaving the small blonde stood alone.

A few days had passed and Stevie was still busy planning for the day of the shot and she couldnt be more excited about the actual event. "Hows it going?" she glanced up at Jo as she rested down next to her in the canteen. "Ok.. Im putting you down to buy a calender..." Jo sighed "They are far from my type..." Stevie cut in "I dont care... you are buying one... to support the charity". Jo sighed "So who are you most excited about getting their kit off?" the uniformed Sergeant asked and Stevie let out a child like giggle "Nate Roberts.. now that is a good looking boy but I know I shouldnt say it.. but there is a part of me which really wants to see Smithy". Jo smiled "He is a nice looking bloke". Stevie nodded "And its down to him its been such a success". Jo smiled "When is the photoshoot?" she asked and Stevie grinned "Tomorrow... Im starting with the group photos and then doing indvidual ones..." Jo cut in "Leave Smithy to last... you might get more than you bargined for.." the small blonde cut in "Its not like that". Jo smiled "Oh.. so you dont want him?". Stevie shook her head and Jo grinned "So you dont want me to get everyone else out the way while you get him near to naked and posing anyway you want?". Stevie laughed "I didnt say that did I?" she grinned "I cant wait until tomorrow".


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews of chapter one. I hope you like this chapter and please leave me a review once again. I am also very sorry for the delay to getting this up, hopefully the next wont take as long xxx**

* * *

Chapter Two

The small blonde glanced round the small room once again, when she had asked Superintendent Meadows to find her a room to take her photos, she expected him to send her out looking at studios, not direct her to an unused briefing room in the station, there was a small mirrored window along one side of the room, a long table set out against a far wall and a small table just by the door with all the equipment on. She had hired some lights and a fancy camera which she had no idea how to use, but she guessed she would figure it out as she went along, right now she was filled with excitement. She sunk down onto a small table next to her equipment once again and stared round the room, the voice in the door way startled her "All set?" she turned to the Inspector and smiled "No not really... I havent even managed to put this up yet" she pulled at the black cloth sat next to her on the table "What is it?" he asked and she smiled "For you all to stand in front of... its so it dont look like we are in a briefing room". Smithy smiled "But we are in a briefing room" he watched as she glared ar him and he smiled "You want a hand?". She grinned at him "You dont mind?". He shook his head "Corse I dont... give it here.." she passed the black cloth to him and he pulled a chair towards the end of the room and she followed "I'll hold it up... you jump on the chair and pin it up" he smiled and she held onto his arm as she climbed up on the chair, she felt his hand move down her back and she grabbed his wrist "Im just making sure you are steady". She watched as his eyes moved down his body, his smirk growing "Corse you are" she laughed as he held the blanket up the wall. "So whats the plan any way?" he asked. She pinned the black cloth as she spoke "Im doing three group shots... one uniform... one CID and then one of all of you... and then.." she paused as she gripped onto his shoulders as she stepped back down from the chair "One of you each on your own... I might have to double up on someone though". He nodded "You got a set order?". She nodded "I want to get the group photos first... then get CID out of the way... I was going to save you too last.. I was hoping you'd help me to tidy up?". He grinned "Corse I will... but right now I need to get on.. see you in a bit Moss". She watched him disapear and smiled to herself, there was really something special about Inspector Smith.

The next hour passed slowly and she was so excited as her colleagues began to arrive, she greeted Callum, Nate and Mickey as they arrived first. They walked slowly round the small room and Callum smiled over at her "Its hardly proffesional DS Moss" she glared at him "Proffesional costs money Callum... its gunna be low key". He nodded slightly and she noticed him smirk at Nate "You got something to say Callum?" she asked and he turned back to face her "Well I mean... its gunna look tacky Stevie" she wanted to argue, she was sure she was doing the right thing, but her thoughts were interupted "But its for a good cause Stone... so shut your mouth and get on with it". She turned and flashed Smithy her cheekest grin and he winked at her as he, Max and Banksy walked over towards the men already in the room. She fiddled with the camera for a few moments and jumped as the hand rested onto her shoulder "Hows it going?" the older woman asked and she turned and flashed her a huge smile "Its ok" she gestued to the men "I think they are a bit nervous". Jo smiled "Whos missing?". Stevie glanced over the small group "Erm Ben and Leon". Jo nodded "You want me to give them a call?". She nodded "Cheers... I want to get started". She glanced round at her models and the thought excited her, they were all good looking blokes and in the next couple of hours they would be stripping off for her and she could have them as she desired, it was looking like it was going to be a good day. "Couldnt of made it a bit warmer in here..." Smithy grinned as he approached her. She smirked "Worrying about it shrinking are you Gov...  
dont worry.. Im not judging you". She glanced round the other men and he smiled "Corse.. you aint going to be eyeing up the best six pack... or the biggest package". She jumped at the voice behind her "Sorry Im late... where do you want me?". She laughed nervously "You erm... you didnt put your name up Sir.. I didnt realise you wanted to be in the calender". Jack nodded "Of corse Stevie... Im the Superintendent... I want to do my bit". She nodded "Of corse Sir.." she watched him walk away and jumped as Smithy lent over her shoulder "At least I aint got the worst body" she gigled as she elbowed him in the stomack "Sssshhhhh Smithy..." she watched him walk away and called "Smithy..." he turned back to him "You aint the eldest model now either" she whispeared and he faked a laugh "We getting on with this" he asked.

The last of the few men had arrived and she stood next to Jo, eyeing the men as they sat along a table "Right listen up... I have a list of who I want for the first photos... once you have had your individual photos done you are free to go". She smiled to Jo "Sergeant Masters is here to assist me... so any problems go her way..." she gestured to a small table, to the bottles of baby oil "I have invested in some oil... I was told it makes you look..." a smirk covered her face "More camera friendly". Jo cut in "And she is happy to help you all apply it". The room laughed and Stevie smirked at the Sergeant before back to the men. "Ok lets get this ball rolling shall we" she smiled before moving over to the men. She watched as Nate pulled his top off without any instruction and she smiled as his firm six pack came into sight, that man was more than gorgeous, she smiled slightly "I was gunna put you in place first..." she smiled and he nodded "I like to be prepaired" he grinned. She stood the three young PCs one end of the line, Mickey and Banksy the other, leading to Max and Callum and then Smithy and Jack in the middle. "I like it" Jo smiled as she took a few steps back to admire the men "You leading from the PC and DCs into the more supierior officers". Stevie nodded to her before turning back to the men "Ok... shirts off guys... oil on". She smiled as she gripped the camera off the table and Jo lent over her shoulder "I bet you are enjoying this eh DS Moss". Stevie turned back to the men, who were all stripping their tops off, she watched Smithy intently "You have a little crush" Jo asked and Stevie shook her head "Its not like that". She smiled at the Sergeant before her eyes drifted back to the now topless Inspector, she felt her breath catch as she stared at him, as her eyes eventually met his face, she felt her cheeks redden, shit, she'd been caught staring at him. He was smiring and she quickly diverted her gaze back to Jo who was smiling at her "He's staring too.. have you ever considered..." she cut her off "No... its not like that". Jo laughed "So you dont care he is at this moment applying the baby oil" Stevie spun back round and let her eyes drift over the Inspectors muscular back "Didnt think so" Jo whispeared in her ear as she moved past the small blonde.

After an hour or so she had many group shots of the men, she had completed all the group photos, she had taken many of all the men together and then some of just CID and Jack and then some of the uniformed men and here she was with only Callum, Jack and Smithy left to photograph. Nate and Leon watched from the corner talking to Jo and she smiled as she shouted to Callum "Stone your up next". She eyed his body as he headed towards her and she gestured to the black cloth her and Smithy had hung earlier in the day "You reckon you can move that over in front of this" she pointed to a sofa in the far corner of the room "Yeah corse" the sergeant replied before shouting "Smithy give us a hand". She watched the two men move the sofa and smiled "Callum can you lay sideways on it?". The sergeant layed down and as she began to snap away, she found her eyes drifting over to the Inspector once again, how could she keep losing her concentration like this. After Callum was finished she began to photograph Jack, she watched as the older man posed. Once she had finished she turned to Smithy "Ready for you Inspector". Smithy headed over and she heard Jo call to the other men "Right down the pub guys... first round is on me". The small blonde DS watched the men all leave and waved a goodbye to them before turning back to the Inspector "I have an idea Smithy... if you are willing". He nodded slightly and she moved over with his hat "I was hoping you would..." she gestured down his body "I want a real special photo for the christmas photo". He sighed "You want me to strip right off". She nodded slightly "You can use the hat to protect your modesty". He smiled "No" she smiled "Please... its only you and me here now... and its for a good cause". He nodded "Fine... give me five minutes". She nodded before heading over to the door and outside. "What are you doing out her DS Moss?" the voice startled her and she smiled "He is..." she grinned "He aggreed to a more.. revealling shot". Jo smiled "How are you going to keep your cool?". Stevie smiled "I'll be fine... toddle off Sergeant Masters.. I have a man waiting to be photographed". She watched Jo walk away before she turned round and pushed on the door handle.

"You decent?" she asked as she made her way inside. "If thats what you want to call it" he replied and she felt her heart in her mouth as she eyed his body, she closed the door and clicked the lock, she was sure he wouldnt want any interuptions. She turned back to him, how was she going to control herself. His gorgeous defined chest, he's bold muscles, a tattoo on his arm she never knew he had until today and finaly his thick thighs. She bit her lip, she couldnt drag her eyes from him, she ran her eyes up and down him, she wanted to touch him, lick his skin, nibble at him. She dragged herself back to reality. She could just see the top of his dark brown pubic hair spouting over the top of his hat and she smiled to herself "Can you put some more oil on?" she forced the words from his lips and she made her eyes reach his face and he was smirking lightly at her "NO.. Im not moving my hands... this hat is all I got to stop you seeing the General... you want it on.. you'll have to come over here and do it". She gulped "Do.. do you mind if I do it?" she asked and he shook his head "Go for it Moss" she gripped the oil in her hands and walked over, she squirted some into her hands and stood infront of him, she ran her hands up his arms and smiled as her eyes caught his "I erm... I was hoping you would do a shot on the sofa first.. and then standing..." her breath hitched as her hands ran over his firm chest, it was exactly how she imagined it to be "And then I can pick the best shot" she continued. He nodded slightly "Corse.. you done" he nodded his head towards where her hands covered his nipples and she swallowed deeply "Yeah... sorry". she moved away and smiled "Can you spike your hair a little?" she asked and he sighed "Go on then". He sunk down onto the sofa and she pushed her hands into his hair, it was soft and the sensation sent thrills through her tiny body. "I dont know if I actually thanked you properly for.." she paused as she moved back to look at his hair slighlty "It means a lot that you got people involved for me". He nodded "You are more than welcome DS Moss... and the shot has been a success". She nodded "Yeah it has been a great afternoon... Im so happy with the photos". Smithy nodded slightly "Plus you had a load of half naked men at your disposal". She laughed "I guess that was a plus..." he cut in "I saw you..." she gulped "Saw me what?". He let out a laugh and she smiled "What?" she asked and he sighed "You staring... eyeing every part of me". She shook her head "I werent" he laughed "Ok". She gulped "Shall I get these photos done?" she asked and he shrugged his shoulder "Unless there is something you would rather be doing?" he ran his eyes up her curvy thighs and over her breasts "Cause I know I would". She gulped as she stared at him, she finally had her shot, she could have Dale Smith!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews so far, here is the next chapter. Strong sexual scenes so please be warned. Thans Jodie xxx**

* * *

Chapter Three

"Smithy" she spoke, her voice barely heard by even her. He smirked slightly and she glanced down his body, he really had a body to die for, bellow his uniform and clothes she had never really noticed just how tonned he was. He moved his police hat slightly and she gulped as a tiny amount of his dark brown hair became visable once again, she forced her eyes closed and licked her lips, she couldnt grasp how nervous she was feeling, her heart in her mouth, her lips dry, butterflys swarming her stomack and it was Dale Smith having this affect on her, Smithy of all people in the world. "We should get these photos done" her eyes flicked open and he nodded his head slightly "You are in charge DS Moss". She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded down to his hat "Whats going on down there?" he followed her eyeline and smirked back up at her "Im not at liberty to say" she grinned "Dont get smart Smithy". She returned her eyes to his "Its a proven fact that men look sexier if they are... turned on". He laughed "You just made that up". She shook her head "No I read it". He smiled "What in some trashy magazine?". She shook her head and went to speak but him rising slowly to his feet caused her words to come to a hault "You tell me DS Moss?" he lent into her ear "If its proven I would look sexier if I were turned on... you tell me if Im turned on... and then I will prove either way". She gulped "I think we should... concentrate on these photos Smithy". He licked his lips as he moved back from her and sunk onto the sofa "But yeah... you are turned on" she smiled. He laughed as he grabbed her wrist and spun her back to face him and before she could think of anything his lips were on hers, his tongue applying pressure to her own. She pulled back and stepped back from him, his hands were still holding his hat in place, his eyes shot open and he starred at her as she eyed his body slowly. When her eyes eventually met his, she stepped back into her body, pushing her hands into his hair and pulling his lips back to hers. He fell back onto the sofa, his hands wrapped round her waiste and she suddenley realised she could take full advantage and glance down at him, but she was too wrapped up in his lips on hers, his tongue owning her mouth, he pulled on her and she moved on top of him, her legs either side of his, she could feel his erection and she moved her hands down and onto his muscular chest, she felt his hands at the bottom of her top and he pulled at it and she felt it rise up and she broke her lips from his briefly as he pulled it off. He moved his hand to one side of her neck his other placed gently at the bottom of her back as his mouth moved down onto the other side of her neck. She tilted her head back and he moved his hand into her hair. His lips moved down onto her breast bone and she dug her hands into his hair, never wanting him to stop. He glanced up from her body and straight into her eyes "You sure this is what you want Stevie?" he asked softly and she nodded "Im more than sure Smithy". Without another word he flipped her other and she was now laying on the sofa herself, he lent over her and she took her oppitunity to reach for his erection, she gripped at the bottom and pulled her hand up his length, he stared into her eyes and smiled "You dont hang about do you?". She smiled up at him as he moved his lips back to hers. She wasnt sure she should be doing this but she just couldnt help herself, she still hadnt built up the courage to look down at his manhood, but she could feel just how big it was. His pre-come was dropping slowly onto her hands and he smiled at her as he pulled his lips away, he lent down and unbuttoned her jeans. She gulped and he moved his eyes back to hers and she grinned and nodded, and he knew she was trying to tell him she was fine. He sat up and she at last got a chance to eye the only area she was still waiting to see. A smile traced her lips and he grinned "Im guessing by that look on your face you like what you see". She glanced back up and into his eyes before back to his erection, he was more than a reasonable size, he had definatly been dealt a good hand, he was long and thick and he had a slight kink to him but that just excited her futher. He gripped the top of her jeans and she wriggled as he slowly pulled them down his body, she kicked her boots off as her jeans dropped to the floor, she saw his eyes staring at the curves of her body. He glanced up and into her eyes "How are you still single?". She laughed and glanced down at his body "I dont have a body to die for". He laughed "You know what I have been right about you all these years". She shook her head questionly and he smiled "You really are deluded Moss". He kissed her gently on the lips "You are gorgeous" he grinned as he pulled back. She smiled at him as he moved back into her lips again, his tongue pushing back into her mouth. She felt his hands slip her bra straps down and then move round and she lifted her body so he could reach round and undo the clasp. He dropped her bra to the floor and she gulped as he moved his lips down her neck and onto her breast, taking one straight into his mouth, he licked at her nipple and she let her head full back in pure ecstasy. His hands gripped onto her hips and she moved her hands into his hair as he moved his lips onto her second breast. She moaned out, she couldnt hold it in any more, he was an expert, she had never been so turned on so quickly. He moved down onto her stomack and she arched her legs up to the side of his body, she felt his hand drift over her knickers and she dug her nails deeper into his hair. She moaned out and he glanced up "Cor it dont take a lot to get a moan out of you does it?". She felt her breathing began to pant as he hovered above the top of her knickers, she glanced at him and she smiled, he was toying with her, teasing her beyond belief as he decided when he was going to slip his hand into her knickers and put her out of her misery. He moved his fingers to the edge of her little black french knickers and he began to pull them down, teasingly slow. He cocked his head to the side as he stared at her, there she was on display for him to stare at and she smiled "Smithy". He looked up and she smiled she had never seen him looking so hot. He smiled as he moved his lips gently to her thighs and he smiled slightly as he crept up her legs, she moaned out and he began to lick her legs before moving between her legs. She gulped as he tore her to pieces, she had no control over it and she couldnt help her scream. He moved back up her body and kissed her lips and smiled as he pulled back "You erm... are you on protection?". She grinned "Very romantic". He glanced down "Sorry... I just.. I dont want any accidents". She grinned "Yeah I am". He nodded slightly and placed his hands on her hips and before she knew it he was inside her, he pushed deep into her and she moaned out. He thrusted in and out of her, she could see his eyes gleaming as he stared into hers. He grinned down at her "Im so glad I agreed to this calender" he panted and she moved her lips back up into his. She felt his lips move down and onto her shoulder and he nibbled gently and she felt his thrusts come to a stop and the warm liquid shot into her body.

He reached up and grabbed the black curtain they had earlier in the day pinned to the wall and let it drop over their bodies, they were still wrapped up in each others arms and he smiled down at her, he laughed slightly "I erm... I cant believe we actually just did that". She smiled as she pushed her hands onto his chest "Tell me about it". He lent into her lips and placed the most gentle kiss. She groaned against his lips and he pulled back "Now you sound to me DS Moss like... this is making you a little..." he glanced down under the blanket before back to her "Horney". She slapped his arm "I will have you know Inspector Smith I am just showing my grattitude". He laughed "For what?". She glanced down "For an amazing..." she lent up into his lips "Just for you being you Smithy". She smiled "You look sexy..." he nodded "You dont look too bad yourself Stevie". She smiled "No but you look perfect", she grabbed his hat wrapped the curtain round her body and slipped from under him in one swift movement. "Start posing Smithy". He pushed to his feet and placed his hat over his manhood and smiled at her "How do you want me?" he asked and she grinned "Do you really want me to anwser that?". She watched him as he stood looking awkward infront of her, she took a deep breath, her heart was doing summersaults, she couldnt quite control it, he was so gorgeous and she had just had sex with him, amazing sex, no wonder she was struggling to keep her focus on taking his photo.

She was layed on the sofa, her clothes once again wrapped round her body, she smiled as she glanced at him in the door way, he had popped out a few minutes before to grab them both a coffee from the machine near his office. He smiled as he placed them to the table and moved over and lent into her ear "You happy" he asked as he crouched down behind the arm of the sofa. She nodded "They are great". He nodded "Listen.. do you erm.. do you wanna come back to mine... get a bottle of wine.. and maybe a pizza?" he asked and she glanced accross at him "I cant Smithy... I have to have this camera back to the hire shop tomorrow... I need to get the photos on my laptop". He nodded slightly and moved over to the table and grabbed for his drink. She smiled "Sorry". He turned to her "Dont be... its cool Stevie... you want this?". He picked her coffee up and moved over and placed it into her hands she rose to her feet and smiled at him "This has been amazing". He nodded "Yeah.. I know" he kissed her gently on her cheek and moved back "Im gunna get off... see if I can grab a quick one at the pub before I head home". She watched him head to the door before she stepped towards the door slightly "Smithy?". He turned back "If you wanted you could... come to mine... once I have done the photos... we could.." she gestured to the sofa before back to him "Well you know". He smiled "You dont have too" she moved over and lent up and placed a kiss to his lips "No I want too... I want you to come home with me Smithy?".

"Make yourself at home" she grinned as she pointed through to her living room, it wasnt the first time he had been there, he had even spent the night in the past, but here she was feeling nervous that he was in her living room. She pulled two cans of beer from her fridge and gulped back her butterflys once again. She stood in the door way and smiled as he eyed the photos on her mantle piece "It was a good day" she spoke softly noticing which one he had in his hand, a photo of him and the rest of he the Sunhill team after a friendly football match against Barton Street. He nodded "Shame you werent a cheer leader though eh Moss?". She grinned as he placed it back on the side and headed over to her and took the beer "Thanks" he smiled and she quickly took it back from her fingers and he smiled looking more confused. "I have to do this now" she whispeared before she placed the beer cans to her coffee table and taking his hand and leading him towards the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok firstly thank you to everyone who is following and reviewing my stories. Secondly I'm so sorry for the delays but I do finish college in a week so will hopefully be able to get my stuff finished :-) Anyway please leave me a review. Thanks Jodie xx**

Chapter Four

Stevie glanced through the photos on her laptop, all in all the day had been a sucsess and she was happy with the outcome of all the photos and she couldnt wait to see the calender in all its glory. She smiled as the one of Smithy came up on her slideshow, she thought of him in the bedroom, his naked body on her sheets. She couldnt help the grin that spread futher over her face at the idea of him kissing her and touching her so intamatly. It had been so perfect, at the station he had allowed her to take charge and let her have some control over what was happening, once they had arrived back at her place and she had led him to the bedroom he had taken full advantage of the situation, spending time on kissing, licking, nibbiling, teasing her until she was screaming his name. He had enjoyed getting her naked before he had even considered removing any of his clothes. She had enjoyed every second of it. "You still glued to all them naked photos?" his voice startled her and she glanced over the back of the arm chair she was sat in to look at him, he had on only his grey underwear and she felt her eyes stick to him, why was she looking at his photos when she had the real thing right infront of her. He lent down and kissed her lips gently before sinking onto the arm of the chair. She cuddled into his body and he smiled at her "You happy with em?" he asked and she nodded "They all look great... I cant wait for the calender... its going to look fab". He nodded slightly and she glanced up at him "You look pretty fit". He nodded "I always do Moss". She giggled and he took the laptop from her hands, she watched as he placed it to the table infront of them and he let himself slide into the seat, lifting her as he went so she sat on half on his lap and half on the chair, her legs dangling over the edge of the chair. He undid the knot on her dressing gown and sighed as her small short and top pyjamas came into sight "Now thats not fair" he grinned forcing his eyes back to hers he moved his mouth to her ear and whispeared "Now Im going to have to waste time getting you naked again" she let a smile creep over her face as he gently kissed her face, dropping down onto her neck, lifting her chin to give him perfect access. She let her fingers dig into the nape of his neck and she moaned out as he began to suck hard on her neck, she already knew what it was he was doing and she knew in the morning she would have to hide the love bite he was leaving her before long he gripped her hands and pulled his lips from her, taking a few seconds to eye his work before he began to kiss her lips. She pulled back from him and he grinned "Problem?" he asked and she shook her head pulling her dressing gown from her body and dropping it to the floor "No.. just not sure how Im going to explain this" she gestured to her neck and he let out a laugh "Tell everyone I did it". She laughed as he moved back into her lips "Yeah right" she stated sarcastically. He pulled back "Why not?". She smiled "Nobody can know Smithy..." he shook his head "Why not?". She took his hand and sighed "I cant begin to imagine what people would say Smithy... can you think how hard it would be?". He nodded "Yeah... Im not saying for one second it would be easy but I thought we would be worth it?". She smiled "We havent even spoke about what 'We' are" she felt him pull back slightly and she smiled gently "Smithy we are never gunna be loves young dream... if we do this then its on the condition no one knows". He nodded "Ok.. fine" before he rose to his feet and walked from the room. "Smithy" she called after him before she grabbed her dressing gown and followed after him "Oi... I never said it cant happen" she stated as he pulled his clothes on "No but I am..." he turned to face her "I dont want to be with someone who is ashamed of me". She shook her head "Its really not like that... I have to work with Max..." he cut in "And he is no worse than Callum... I know it aint easy having a relationship in work... I have done it before..." she shook her head "I dont want anyone knowing". He smiled as he grabbed his coat from her dressing table chair and he moved towards the door "Thats fine.. I will be your dirty little secret but it wont happen again". She watched him disapear and she sunk onto the bed, how had they gone from kissing so passionatly to arguing so intently.

Stevie took a few deep breaths and knocked lightly on the office door, due to shift patterns and the fact he hadnt gone out of his way to see her, in fact he had been avoiding her, she hadnt seen him for nearly a week. She heard him call "Come in" and she gulped before pushing the door open "Stevie..." he sounded surprised but happy to see her and he rose to his feet "How are you?" he asked and she nodded "Im fine" she replied "You?" he just smiled and she knew not to question him further "I have come to show you this.." she held the calender out to her, the photo on the front a group one and he smiled "It looks great". She nodded "You are Febuary and December and there are group photos for January and August". He glanced through all the photos and he laughed at the one of him stood with just his hat to cover his modesty "How much are they?" he asked and she smiled "Twelve quid but that ones for you.. I got one for each of the models". He nodded "Thanks Stevie". She smiled "Can we talk Smithy?". He glanced at the clock "Can it wait... I have to do a briefing in ten minutes". She sighed "You have to face me eventually". He sighed "How did you explain the love bite?" he pointed to her neck and the faint mark that still stained her normally pale skin "With great difficulty". She smiled slightly "Im sorry". He shook his head "Dont be... we want different things... I want a girlfriend.. some one to settle down with and you... you want someone who will fuck you" he dropped the calender to the desk and he headed towards the door "Thats hardly fair" she snapped turning to face him "I never said I didnt want a relationship... I said I didnt want it to be common knowledge". He nodded "You are to ashamed of the fact you even ended up in bed with me.. to want it to be a serious relationship". She gulped watching him leave, maybe he was right "I have organised a fundraiser on Saturday... to sell the Calenders... I would appreciate it if you could make it... to sign them". He nodded as he pulled his office door open "Of corse" he walked through the door and she felt the tears burn her eyes if the truth be told, she wasnt ashamed of him, far from it infact, she was worried that he may just use her and make her look like a complete fool infront of everyone at work and that thought terrified her.

The day passed quickly and Smithy hadnt spoken to her despite seeing her three times over the corse of the day and he had avoided her each time. She rested down at the bar in the pub and smiled to the barmen "Can I have a Vodka and Coke please" he smiled as he lent over her shoulder "I'll get that and I'll have a pint of fosters mate". She sighed "I dont need your charity Smithy". He shook his head "It not charity Stevie... its friendship..." she smiled "I thought our friendship was over now". He shook his head "I dont want it to be... I know we have both said things we shouldnt... and Im sorry about this morning.. but I guess Im still a bit bitter... but I dont want to lose you". She smiled and took a sip of her drink "So can we talk about it now... sort it out?". He nodded "Of corse... of corse Stevie". She smiled "And you promise we arent going to fall out over this?". He nodded "Pinky promise" he held his little finger out to her and she giggled "You are lovely Smithy" she grinned pushing into his body hugging him tight into her body "I dont want to lose you". He smiled as he gestured to the pool table "You fancy a game?" he asked before they both headed over to the table. A few hours past and the two had had far to much to drink and as they say giggling in a corner of the pub he laughed "So was I the best you ever had?". She giggled "That would be telling Inspector Smith" she slured. He nodded "Yeah I know I was Moss... Im just exceptional" she laughed "I cant believe you have such a high opinion of yourself". He lent foward "I have every right to be". He coughed self conciously as he pulled back "I erm.. I need to get home.. do you want me to walk you". She smiled "Yeah thanks.." she downed the small remainder of her drink and followed him from the table towards the door.

The air hit her instantly and sobered her up slightly, they began a slow walk back to her place and before long they were once again in fits of giggles, she had no idea what she was laughing at, she just knew she couldnt be happier to be near him, to be with him, maybe she was being a bit hasty. "Do you want to go together on Saturday?" she smiled "To the fundraiser". He sighed taking her hand in his "Stevie.. I cant keep this up... if you arent going to ever want me you need to let me move on" she smiled "I never said I didnt want you". He sighed "You dont have too... I really want us too think about.. you know.. the other night was amazing" his eyes were staring straight ahead and as they approached her home she sighed "I just dont want people gossiping about us". He smiled "I cant then Stevie... I cant have a fling.." she cut in "Im not talking about a fling Smithy... I want us to just keep it quiet.. is that to much to ask". He gestured towards her front door "I will see you in the morning". She grabbed his wrist as he turned away "Come in". He sighed "Thats not a good idea" he gently pushed her hair behind her ear and smiled "Stevie.. I think you are amazing.. you are beautiful and evey thing I could ever ask for.." she glanced down "But?" she asked already sensing it was coming. "But I need something real and you cant give me that". He ran her hair slowly through her fingers and smiled "Come on Stevie... can we really have a relationship anyway... we have been friends so long... I dont think we could wake up next to each other everyday..." he lent in and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead "Its for the best" he smiled. She shook her head as he turned from where she stood "But I do want you... I do love you" he turned back and she nodded, he could see the tears burning in her eyes. "Dont say that" he smiled. "Why?" she asked "Its the truth Smithy... I think about you when I wake up... and just before to go to sleep and every minute inbetween... I hate it when you are upset with me.. and I really want to make you happy.. but I just cant deal with it right away" her eyes fell to the floor, them finally decieving her "So I know what you just said but... do you love me?" she asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter of this one to, but I am thinking a may do a follow up to it in the future, when some of my others are finished. Thank you for all the reviews for this story. hope you enjoy and please review xx**

* * *

Chapter Five

A few days had passed since she had told Smithy she loved him and she couldnt be happier with how things had turned out, he told her he had always loved her, that everything he did was for her and that he would do anything to make her happy. They had as expected fallen into bed once again and since had spent all of their free time together. She had been making them both breakfast for the past fifteen minutes when she felt him lean over her shoulder, his hands dropping to her hips, resting on the strip of skin between her top and shorts. He smiled "What have I said about these pyjammas Moss?" he grinned as he kissed her cheek. "That they tease the hell out of you" she grinned turning to face him "Brakfast wont be long" she smiled taking in his near to naked body, with only black underwear on she struggled not to stare at him. "No time for a quickie then before work?" he asked. Stevie shook her head "Fraid not... I have a lot to do today what with the fundraiser tonight". He sighed before gently kissing her lips "I'll go and hop in the shower for a couple of minutes... call me when its ready". She watched him walk from the room and she smiled, he hadnt been happy when she had told him that no one could no about them but he had respected her descision and they decided if they both went into it with their eyes open they could really make a go of it and have a future they both wanted. The calender had been a sucess and after selling the first two hundred copies she had ordered another three hundred which had been just as sucessful and with the money raised for the tickets to tonights event she had made over five thousand pound. After deductions for hire and printing she had still made a reasonable amount of money for the charity and not that it was a competition but she had smashed Barton Streets One Thousand and two hundred pounds. Jack was thrilled with her as was everyone who had taken part in the calender but for her the main thing she had acheived from this was Smithy, he was hers. They were going to spend their lives together. The loud beeping alerted her to the fried bread she had forgotten about on the hob behind her and she quickly grabbed the frying pan and switched the ring off before climbing onto a chair and pressing the button bringing the loud screching to a stop. "Now that is a view I like..." she turned to face him, still stood on the chair and smiled "I burnt your fried bread.." she stared at him as he fiddled with the top of his towel, the water still dripping from his soacking wet body, she bit her lip as she climbed down from the chair. "Not enough for you eh?" he asked and she looked confused as he headed over towards her "Not happy with just a copper... you trying to get the firemen here unall.." she laughed as he gently moved his lips into hers.

Stevie smiled as the chair infront of her in the canteen moved. "Good morning..." the sergeant smiled. "Hiya" Stevie replied as the woman took a sip of her coffee. "Hows it going?" Jo asked pointing to the calender on the table. "Great" Stevie smiled "You coming along to get your signed tonight?". Jo nodded "I brought a ticket off of Smithy". Stevie felt her cheeks redden and she lifted her coffee to her lips in an attempt to hide her bashfull smile. Jo ever the detective clocked it though "Its funny... he does that.. when I mention your name.." Stevie cut in "I dont know what you are talking about Jo". The sergeant smiled "You know what else is funny..." she leant forward "Neither of you have been seen in the pub since the calender shoot" Stevie shook her head "Maybe he has had better things to do with his time..". Jo laughed and nodded "I bet he has". Stevie smirked as the Sergeant rose to her feet and began to walk away. Jo turned back to her "Dont worry Stevie... your secrets safe with me.. good on you". Stevie watched her disapear from the canteen, that wasnt as awful as she thought it would be, infact it was quite nice to know some one was happy for them. She smiled as she glanced down at the calender once again. She glanced up as the door banged and some uniformed officers entered. The event had sold out after only three days and Stevie couldnt be happier about that but maybe it was the perfect opportunity to let every one know just how much she cared for Smithy and how thankfull she was. Seeing some more uniform walk into the canteen, she smiled to them. Callum raised his hand and she copied his action. She turned back to the photo of Smithy, only his hat covering his modesty, a part of him she knew only too well now. She closed her eyes, she could just imagine the digs from Callum and more to the point Max she would get over this, she packed her things up intent on heading for her desk, maybe she wasnt ready for everyone to know about them after all.

The Inspector knocked lightly on the office door and waited for Jack to call him in, he had no idea what he wanted but as he had called him with such urgancy he guessed it wasnt a good thing. Once in the room he smiled to the man sat behind the desk. Smithy moved into the chair Jack gestured to and he rested down "Right.. I want someone to give a speech tonight... and present Stevie with some flowers.. and I think you are the man for the job..". Smithy smiled "Me?" he felt nervous, in all honesty he could see why he would be chosen, but to have to make a speech about the woman he loved without letting on that he was in love with her wasnt going to be easy. "Yes you Smithy... I want you to find all he models... get them to put in a contribution to the flowers.." Smithy nodded as he rose to his feet. "Here is mine.." he handed over a ten pound note "Make sure they are something she would like Smithy". The young Inspector nodded before heading from the room and in search of the other men who had given up the dignity to star in her calender. Deciding to start with CID he sighed as he noticed her inside he smiled before turning on his heels and heading back out. Feeling her hand on his wrist a few seconds later he turned and smiled at her "You avoiding me?" she asked. He shook his head "Corse not... I just have a lot on.. I will see you later" he walked off and she sighed to herself. He had managed to confirm her fears, maybe no one should ever no about them.

Knocking on her front door he smiled as she pulled it open, he had on his most formal suit, in all honesty it was the one he wore to funerals but he knew he looked good. Her on the other hand, had on no make up and some jogging bottoms and a vest top and her slippers. "I know you said it doesnt have to be formal Moss... but I think you are pushing it a bit" he laughed "Go on.. hurry up and get ready". She shook her head "Im not coming..." she tried to slam the door shut but he pushed his foot inside "Why?" he asked as he pushed the door open and stepped inside. "I dont want to" she replied. He nodded "Fine.. I will tell the taxi driver to go.." she cut in "Well you can go with him". He smiled "Ah.. so its not you dont want to go.. I have pissed you off?" she glared at him before diverting her eyes to he floor "Well you need to give me a clue Moss... what have I done?". She shook her head "I dont mean anything to you do I?" she asked and he laughed which angered her more "Im glad you think Im funny" he cut in "I dont... I think you are stupid Stevie..." her face angered all the more and he placed his hand to her cheek "I am in love with you.. is this about earlier?" he asked and her eyes fell to the floor once again "I was asked to sort out a surprise for you... a speech and some flowers... but I guess it dont matter now... you are going to miss it anyway... Im not.. Im going to go.. so if you get over you tantrum... you know where I am Stevie".

Walking into the busy hall she sighed as her eyes fell on him, with Callum and Ben, surrounded by young women, all no doubt hoping to get lucky with one of the models. "You came?" the voice startled her and she glanced over her shoulder at Jo. "Of corse... its my event.." her eyes fell back to Smithy and Jo leant over her shoulder "He is doing what you asked him too.. he has come to sign the calenders..." Stevie cut in "He can do what he wants". Jo smiled "He was heartbroken when he got here" Jo smiled "Not that he told me.. but you could see it... he adores you... so why are you pushing him away and fighting with him". Stevie smiled "I dont want to be made a fool of". Jacks voice cut in "Good you are here... come on.. I want you to say a few words". Stevie gulped back her fear as she crossed the room, Smithy still hadnt noticed her but then she wondered if that made things easier. Jack headed up onto the stage and smiled around the room. "Ok.. if you could all take your seats.. I would like to start by inviting our models to join me on stage". She stood at the side of the stage, watching the men all make their way onto the stage. She noticed Smithy lean into Jacks ear and then his eyes shot to her, she could only imagine he was telling the Superintendent that she wasnt here. Jack glanced down the line of men before back out to the audience "As many of you well know COPS, Care Of Police Survivors, is an amazing charity.. it helps the familys of all those many people lost unfortunatly every year, every month, every day in the service... this job isnt easy.. and it never has been and most officers biggest concerns.. especially those with a family is what would happen... if anything went wrong on their day out on the street, would their family get by.. and that is what COPS is all about... I want to take a moment to thank each of the models" he glanced down the far end of the line "PC Ben Gayle, DC Mickey Webb, DS Max Carter, PC Nate Roberts, Sergeant Callum Stone, PC Leon Taylor, DC Jacob Banks and finaly Inspector Dale Smith... all these men gave up their own time to make the calender possible" Jack gestured out towards her "As did DS Stevie Moss..." he glanced to Smithy who nodded and he smiled back to the audience "I will hand you over to Inspector Smith who will tell you why I know, as anyone who knows Stevie knows I picked the right woman for the job".

Smithy moved to the centre of the stage and glanced out at the many people before to the small DS. "I have known Stevie a long time... and when she first came to me with the idea of the calender.. I like many of the men stood her.. said no.. its not my scene.. but not only did she convince me to take part in this amazing event she changed my life in the process... she told me this story about a man she had lost back when she was a PC" her eyes fell to the floor as he continued "Im not going to tell you that story but what I am going to say is... anybody who loses someone.. whether they are a good friend.. your partner.. someone you love.. you know your life will never be the same again... that is why this charity is such a good cause to support". His eyes fell on Stevie once again "Stevie Moss.. she gave up her free time not only to plan this event but the photo shoot, putting the calender together.. and make sure everyone of us was happy... and I for one couldnt imagine anyone better for the job.." he smiled as their eyes met "Stevie.." she noticed the huge bunch of flowers making its way down the men until it reached Smithy "Come here" he smiled at her and she made her way to join him on the stage. She could feel the tears as she headed out to him and he gently kissed her cheek "This woman.. has raised over five thousand pounds for COPS and that is a real achievement.." he smiled "And something I think definitly deserves a round of apploase" he stepped aside to let her talk and she grabbed his hand, she couldnt do this without him close. "Thank you.." she smiled glancing around the audience "I really dont know what to say... this hasnt been an easy challenge.. but I have enjoyed every minute of it... but then look at my models and what I had to work with.." she glanced over them and a laugh erupted from the people sat infront of her. "All these men are lovely... and most of them took a little convincing.. it wasnt easy for them.. but Im proud of everyone of you and what we have achieved... thank you". She smiled to the audience as the men all headed over to her each in turn placing a gentle kiss to her cheek. "Enjoy your evening" she heard Jacks voice enter the room before the music sounded again.

After the commotion on the stage she turned to find Smithy gone, she had put her flowers in a small kitchen area with full intentions of going to find him, she jumped at the voice in the door way, the music was still loud from the next room and she had no doubt he had come to give her a hard time. "You know.. I never would of hurt you.." she cut in as she turned back to face him "I know.. Im sorry". He smiled "You look beautiful Stevie... really stuning". She smiled glancing down at her small black dress and strappy high heels. "Thank you" she replied. He moved over to her "You like the flowers?" he asked. She let her attention fall back to them "Yeah... they are beautiful" he nodded slightly "I love you Stevie.." she moved into his arms wrapping herself tightly in his body "I love you too" she let out a cry and he lifted her chin so there eyes met "No.. no tears Stevie... me and you.. we are going to work.. I promise you". She grinned as she took his hand "Where are we going?" he asked. "To dance" she smiled. On the dance floor his hands rested onto her hips, hers wrapped round his neck, the soft music filling the room, the words escaping her lips as she hummed along.

_"It must have been cold there in my shadow, to never have sunlight on your face. You were content to let me shine, that's your always walked a step behind. So I was the one with all the glory, while you were the one with all the strength. A beautiful face without a name for so long. A beautiful smile to hide the pain. Did you ever know that you're my hero, and everything I would like to be? I can fly higher than an eagle, 'cause you are the wind beneath my wings."_

She smiled as she glanced up and into his face, he looked sad and she couldnt quite put her finger on it, she placed her hand to his face "I love you". He smiled ever so slightly "I know.. I love you too". His eyes fell back down to the ground between them and she glanced round, most of the Sunhill officers were watching them, gossiping no doubt, there were a few others dancing and she gulped back the fear in her body before stepping into his body futher, she heard Callum wolf whistle and she glanced over to see Jo smack his arm. "Smithy... I love you... and I want the world to know it" he looked confused as she pushed up into his lips. She could hear the comments being shouted over the music but in all honesty she didnt care, she had her man, her true prince charming.


End file.
